walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Long Road Ahead
Long Road Ahead é o terceiro episódio da primeira temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo thumb|left|300px|Lee pode escolher entre matar a mulher que estava sendo atacada por zumbis ou deixá-la morrer para distrair os zumbis.Três semanas depois do último episódio, Lee e Kenny voltam para Macon e para a farmácia de sua família para encontrar mais medicamentos. Eles avistam uma garota desconhecida gritando e correndo de um dos prédios. Ela é rapidamente cercada por zumbis e mordida por um deles. Kenny sugere que a garota seja deixada para trás, para que eles ganhassem tempo e pegassem mais medicamentos. Cabe a Lee decidir se ela deve ser deixada para trás ou morta. Caso ela for deixada para trás, os dois conseguirão fugir para a farmácia. Caso ela seja morta, o barulho do tiro irá atrair zumbis. Dentro da loja, Lee junta a maior quantidade de medicamentos que podia antes dos zumbis invadirem o local. Com os zumbis já ameaçando invadir o local, os dois começam a fugir, porém Lee acaba sendo atacado por um zumbi que quebrou a porta. Se o relacionamento dele com Kenny for alto, ele vai ajudar Lee. Caso contrário, Lee deverá se soltar sozinho. thumb|300px|"Você vai ter que falar mais se quer fazer isso funcionar." Carley, se salva em "A New Day", irá beijar Lee e dizer o diálogo acima caso ele fique reticente ao conversar com ela.Depois de uma fuga complicada, eles voltam para o motel onde Lee descobre que alguns bandidos tentaram invadir o motel. Ben está vigiando, Lilly ainda está chateada por causa de seu pai, Kenny e sua família estão bem, Carley/Doug estarão andando por aí (se Carley foi salva, ela admite que "tem pensado em Lee" e lhe beija a bochecha) e Clementine está desenhando. Lilly logo revela para Lee que alguém do grupo está roubando medicamentos. Lee investiga e encontra uma sacola com medicinas do lado de fora do motel, e volta para contar para Lilly. Kenny entra e todos conversam sobre o ocorrido. No mesmo momento, um grupo de quatro bandidos invade o local e mantém todos como reféns. Lilly diz para Lee mantê-los ocupados, e se esconde para atacar. Depois que Lilly mata o líder do grupo, o resto do grupo de Lee se esconde. Depois de dois outros membros serem mortos, o terceiro chama mais bandidos para atacarem o motel. Kenny dá uma arma para Lee atirar nos bandidos enquanto parte do grupo escondido corre para o trailer. Primeiro, ele cobre Carley/Doug e Ben de dois bandidos e depois cobre Katjaa, Duck e Clementine de outros três. Um zumbi acaba atacando um dos bandidos e, mais posteriormente, derruba Katjaa e Duck, mordendo Duck. Kenny e Lee atiram e matam alguns zumbis que começaram a invadir o local. Se Doug foi salvo, ele ficará dizendo onde estão os zumbis para que ele atire em oito, no mínimo. Se Carley foi salva, Lee deve matar ao menos quatro zumbis antes que o trailer esteja pronto para partir. Todos acabam entrando no trailer e eles fogem. thumb|300px|[[Lilly (Video Game)|Lilly após atirar a sangue frio em Doug ou Carley.]]No caminho, Lilly revela que alguém tem trocado medicamentos por proteção. Ela desconfia que Ben (e Carley, se ela foi salva) roubou/roubaram os medicamentos. Kenny deve parar o trailer depois de atropelar um zumbi e este ficar preso debaixo do trailer, e Lilly exige que todos saiam do mesmo. O grupo começará a discutir sobre quem é o culpado. Doug (se salvo) tentará manter Lilly calma, enquanto Carley (se salva) irá gritar com ela. Depois que o zumbi foi retirado de debaixo do carro, Doug (se salvo) irá proteger Ben e acabar levando um tiro na cabeça ou Carley (se salva) levará apenas um tiro na cabeça. Todos ficarão chocados e Lee irá forçar Lilly a soltar a arma. O jogador deverá decidir se o grupo deve abandonar Lilly ou levá-la de volta ao trailer e procurar uma forma de puni-la. Mais tarde, enquanto todos estão viajando no trailer, Katjaa revela que o zumbi que atacou a ela e Duck conseguiu mordê-lo. Eles concordam em continuar andando e esperando por uma cura. O grupo é forçado a parar mais tarde, agora porque um trem abandonado e descarrilhado está no caminho. Kenny pede para que todos saiam do trailer (exceto Lilly, se Lee a trouxe). Lee e Ben irão investigar o trem, onde encontram um vagão que parece estar servindo de moradia, e também encontram um homem morto no comando do trem. Não se sabe o que causou sua morte, mas este não voltou como zumbi. Lee procura por uma maneira de locomover o trem, e encontra uma prancheta com instruções que foram escritas, porém jogadas fora. Entretanto, as marcas no papel ainda eram legíveis. Para que se tornem entendíveis, Lee deve voltar para o trailer e pegar o lápis ao lado do banco do motorista. Se Lilly não foi abandonada, ela aparecerá desamarrada para Lee, dizendo que ela roubará o trailer e pergunta se Lee quer acompanhá-la. Se ele tentar pará-la, ela o jogará para fora do trailer e sairá correndo com ele. Se Lee concordar, ela diz para Lee ir buscar Clementine, mas quando este sai do trailer, ela sairá correndo com ele. Kenny posteriormente revela que ela só irá conseguir dirigir mais 30 milhas (mais ou menos 49 quilômetros) pois o radiador está quebrado. Enquanto vasculha os arredores, Lee encontra Chuck (Charles, "se você quiser ser elegante", segundo ele), um homem sem teto vivendo em um dos vagões do trem que surpreende Lee com sua aparição repentina. Ele pergunta de Lee tomou algum objeto dele, e independentemente da resposta, Chuck se junta ao grupo. thumb|300px|Kenny tenta evitar ao máximo a morte do filho, que foi atacado por um zumbi.Uma vez que o trem está em movimento, fica cada vez mais aparente que Duck não irá conseguir sobreviver. Katjaa pede para que Lee fale com Kenny para parar o trem, que irá se negar. Lee pode brigar com ele ou calmamente discutir com ele. De ambos os jeitos, Kenny vai parar o trem. Ambos querem livrar Duck da dor, para que o outro não o faça. Mesmo que Lee se voluntarie, Katjaa irá o fazer. Depois de um tiro e um grito de Kenny ser ouvido, Lee corre em direção ao barulho e descobre que Katjaa, incapaz de matar seu filho, cometeu suicídio. Lee ou Kenny é forçado a terminar o trabalho antes que Duck se transforme num zumbi. O grupo - agora formado apenas por Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Ben e Chuck - continuam a viagem. Durante ela, Lee conversa com Chuck. Este acredita que, se as medidas certas não forem tomadas, Clementine poderia levar o mesmo fim que Duck. Embora em primeiro momento Lee esteja raivoso, ele nota que Chuck tem razão. Este insiste que Lee corte o cabelo dela curto, para que um zumbi não possa o agarrar, a ensine a atirar e que arranjem um plano. Lee, depois de falar com Chuck, cruza com Ben antes de chegar ao vagão onde está Clementine. Ele, finalmente, confessa que foi ele quem fez o acordo com os bandidos. Ele acreditava que poderia manter o grupo a salvo, mas os bandidos começaram a pedir mais medicamentos. Isto faz com que Ben sinta-se culpado pela morte de Katjaa e Duck, e pensa em confessar a culpa para Kenny, o que Lee aconselha que ele não faça. thumb|300px|Lee cortando o cabelo de Clementine, como Chuck recomendou.Lee conversa com Clementine sobre o que Chuck falou com ele, e começa a pôr seu conselho em prática. *'Ao cortar o cabelo de Clementine', eles irão discutir sobre o passado de Lee. Clem afirma que não se importa com quem Lee matou antes do apocalipse, já que ele matou vários outros zumbis pós-apocalipse. Lee pode concordar com ela, discordar ou explicar que o que ele fez é diferente. *'Ao treinar a pontaria de Clementine', Lee irá dizer para onde ela deverá atirar e como se comportar com uma arma. *'Ao fazer um plano', Clem irá conversar com Lee sobre onde provavelmente estão os seus pais. Ela aponta um hotel em especial, o Marsh House que, segundo ela, é aonde eles ficam toda vez que viajam para lá. Depois de ter um plano feito, de cortar o cabelo de Clem e fazer um plano, todos são forçados a parar. Um tanque de combustível que estava numa ponte acima dos trilhos do trem capotou, deixando toda a carga dependurada na frente dos trilhos. Durante uma discussão entre Kenny e Chuck, dois outros sobreviventes aparecem na ponte: Christa e Omid. Eles acabam por serem úteis e decidem ajudá-los a remover o caminhão de seu caminho. Clementine e Lee decidem verificar um armazém ao lado da estrada onde eles encontram um maçarico. Na volta, enquanto Lee e Omid estavam ocupados cortando o tanque de gasolina, Ben viu o que pareciam ser milhares de zumbis atraídos pelo barulho que o trem tinha feito. Lee e Omid conseguem cortar o tanque de combustível com êxito antes dos zumbis chegarem muito perto. O trem dá a partida, e os dois ficam sem saída a não ser pular da ponte por cima do trem. Lee consegue chegar bem, mas Omid tropeça e machuca a perna (independentemente se Lee o empurrou ou não) e Lee deve escolher se irá ajudar Christa ou Omid primeiro, mas de qualquer forma ambos sobrevivem. Pouco antes de sua chegada em Savannah, o walkie-talkie de Clementine liga sozinho e a voz de um estranho surge do outro lado da linha, falando como se tivesse conversado com Clementine antes. Lee e Kenny são surpreendidos, já que ambos pensaram que o objeto estava quebrado, deixando-os a se perguntar quem é este estranho e o que ele quer com Clementine. Decisões *'Doce, Misericordiosa Morte': Você atirou na garota? **Atirou na garota: 41% *Deixou-a para trás: 59% *'Deixada para trás': Você abandonou Lilly? **Deixou-a entrar no trailer: 58% **Abandonou-a: 42% *'Confronto': O que você fez para fazer Kenny parar o trem? **Brigou com ele: 56% **O acalmou: 44% *'Um fardo pesado': Quem matou Duck? **Atirou nele: 79% **Fez Kenny atirar: 21% *'Uma mão amiga': Quem você ajudou primeiro? **Omid: 55% **Christa: 45% Mortes *Beatrice *Cinco ladrões do Save-Lots: Linda, Gary, Drew, Jake e Bart *Carley (se salva em A New Day) *Doug (se salvo em A New Day) *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Vários bandidos da Save-Lots. Impactos A lista abaixo mostra as consequências narrativas feitas pelas escolhas nos episódios anteriores da primeira temporada. *Dependendo se você salvou Carley ou Doug, o diálogo mudará entre Lee e os outros, e os relacionamentos também. *Dependendo se você deu ou não a arma a Irene em A New Day, parte da varanda do segundo andar estará destruída. *Se você pegou os mantimentos do carro abandonado na floresta, Clementine vestirá o agasalho até o resto da temporada. Se você não o fez, ela continuará usando sua saia como sempre. *Lilly odiará ambos Lee e Kenny se esse o ajudou a matar Larry, ou apenas Kenny se Lee tentou reanimar Larry *A postura de Kenny com Lee irá depender se ele salvou Duck, o apoiou quando Larry ameaçou Duck na farmácia ou apoiou matar Larry. Ao cumprir todos, ele será amigável. Caso contrário, ele será hostil (mesmo se apenas um não for atendido). *Durante a discussão com Kenny e Lilly, se o jogador decide a opção de diálogo "Temos muita comida" ("We got plenty of food"), Kenny irá lembrar como Lee não queria levá-la, se o jogador decidiu não roubar o carro. Curiosidades *Durante a promo deste episódio, existe uma cena onde Omid (com sua perna machucada) e Christa lutam contra uma horda de zumbis. Isto não ocorre no episódio e não é mencionado. *Caso o tempo expire e o jogador não escolher entre abandonar Lilly ou levá-la com eles, Kenny fará a decisão, e irá abandoná-la. *Caso o tempo expire e o jogador não ajudar Omid ou Christa a subir no trem fará com que os dois consigam subir sozinhos, mas Christa irá se ofender por Lee não ter ajudado. *Se Carley foi salva em A New Day, ela irá mostrar seu interesse romântico em Lee ao beijá-lo na bochecha. *Se Doug é salvo, não é possível fazer com que Lee conte seu passado para os outros membors. *Se Carley é salva em A New Day, ela irá cobrir um lado do trailer enquanto atira nos zumbis, mas se Doug for salvo, Lee deve cobrir os dois lados sozinho (mas Doug irá alertar em qual lado os bandidos ou zumbis estarão se aproximando), e o tempo necessário para preparar o trailer é mais curto. *Ao matar os bandidos, há a oportunidade de falar com eles duas vezes, escolhendo entre manter silêncio em uma das oportunidades resultará na morte não-canônica de Lee. *Se Lee é encarregado de atirar em Duck e o tempo expira para fazê-lo, Duck irá parar de respirar, indicando que ele morreu. *Este é o primeiro episódio no jogo onde existe um cenário com troca de tiro em primeira pessoa. *Se Lee não atira no zumbi atacando Katjaa e Duck durante a fuga do motel irá fazer ocm que Kenny atire. *Há um easter-egg chamado "Duck-pocalypse", que pode ser visto ao tentar fazer Kenny parar o trem. Se Lee fica quieto muitas vezes, Kenny o jogará fora da cabine. Lee volta para o outro vagão, mas Duck se tornou um zumbi e matou todos. Lee está horrorizado e Duck zumbi o joga para fora do trem, causando assim uma morte não-canônica. *Ao decidir entre atirar ou não em Beatrice, é possível que o jogador atire em alguns zumbis perto dela. Entretanto, se Lee atira em mais de um, Kenny o forçará a parar e deixar a garota para trás. *''Long Road Ahead'' tem mais mortes humanas do que todos os outros episódios da primeira temporada. Starved for Help tem mais mortes de personagens com nomes conhecidos, mas adicionando as mortes dos bandidos da Save-Lots fará com que Long Road Ahead tenha mais mortes humanas. *Se o jogador escolhe a opção de diálogo "It could be worse" ("Poderia ser pior") enquanto está discutindo com Lilly e Kenny no motel, Lee perguntará quando foi a última vez que alguém foi mordido para mostrar o quão relativamente bem eles estavam. Ben então gritará do trailer que foram os St. Johns, levando uma quantidade surpreendente de reação dos outros membros do grupo. *O jogo simplifica muito o processo de iniciar o motor do trem. O processo, na vida real, é tão difícil que a maioria dos trens continuam com o motor ligado até que este precisa de reparos ou seja inteiramente descomissionado. *Ao pegar o lápis do trailer, uma garrafa de Banang pode ser vida em um dos porta-copos. Este é um easter egg que faz uma referência a "Sam & Max", outro jogo da Telltale Games. *Chuck irá avisará "Você deve tomar cuidado com novatos" quando Lee se encontra com Omid e Christa, mas a frase torna-se até um pouco hipócrita considerando que Chuck é um membro novo do grupo. Erros *Em A New Day, o trailer abandonado não tem uma escada, mas neste episódio, ele possui uma. *O rifle de Lee fica aparecendo e desaparecendo quando ele e Kenny estão em Macon. *O rifle que Lee carrega em Macon é uma Winchester Model 70, mas depois que ele volta para o motel, a arma vira uma Browning Automatic Rifle Safari. *Durante a cena no trailer que ocorre imediatamente após a fuga do motel, o estado de espírito da população em geral ainda é frenético, evidenciado por Kenny estar desesperadamente verificando o bem estar de Katjaa. Isto ocorre à noite, embora o ataque ao motel aconteceu várias horas antes. *Se a garrafa de água não foi entregue a Katjaa, quando o trem parte, é possível ver a garrafa voando no ar. *Se o jogador abandona Duck para que ele vire um zumbi, ainda aparece um buraco de bala em sua cabeça. *Depois de pular da ponte, quando Christa manda Omid correr, ele parece estar sorrindo. *Logo depois que Carley ou Doug é baleado(a) por Lilly, os dois estão olhando para direções diferentes. Entretanto, na DLC 400 Days, os corpos foram notavelmente movidos, já que suas faces estão voltadas para onde o trailer veio. Há um carro abandonado no local, mas isto também não aparece na DLC. *Se o jogador conta sobre seu passado com apenas Lilly ou Katjaa, quando ela grita o segredo de Lee, Kenny fala como se o segredo tivesse sido contado para ele também. *Durante o flashback da discussão entre Lee e Larry no motel no fim de A New Day, Katjaa, Kenny e seu carro não aparecem na cena. Falhas *Se Ben é perguntado sobre a lanterna quebrada, ainda é possível controlar Lee durante a conversa. Isso fará com que Ben olhe para a direção para onde Lee está andando. *Depois do grupo se encontrar com Chuck, Duck pode se tornar invisível, fazendo parecer com que Katjaa não esteja segurando nada. *Uma falha normalmente ocorre depois de Lee soltar o trem dos vagões quebrados e se encontra com Chuck. Se Lee fala com ele enquanto ele toca seu violão, Lee e Chuck conversarão normalmente, mas a tela o tapa da cintura para cima. O violão é encontrado cruzando as pernas de Chuck, que agora é a única parte visível dele. *Ao esperar Duck parar de respirar, sua cabeça cai para frente quando ele morre. Entretanto, uma falha fará com que sua cabeça retome sua posição inicial alguns segundos depois. *Quando Lee está consertando o trem no compartimento da frente, o cursor pode falhar e não alcançar o último botão em um dos painéis. Isso fará impossível progredir na história e será necessário regressar até o último ponto salvo. *Uma rara falha ocorre quando Lee sai do compartimento frontal do trem. Depois de Lee sair pela porta, a câmera cairá para debaixo da textura do chão, tornando impossível continuar na história. *Outra falha rara ocorre depois de Lee falar com Chuck pela primeira vez na frente do trem e recebe instruções de como preparar Clementine. Ao voltar para a cabine do motorista e depois sair pela porta, o cursor desaparece. Isso pode ser corrigido ao recarregar para o último chackpoint. *Enquanto Ben confessa que estava fazendo uma troca com os bandodos, suas mãos cruzam seu cabelo. *Na estação de trens abandonada, antes de manter a porta aberta com uma ferramenta, uma falha ocorre em que a ferramenta está colocada na porta, mas ela estará fechada. Examinar a ferramenta fará que Lee e Clementine repitam suas falas antes que a porta seja mantida aberta. Cenas deletadas *Lee teria de salvar cada membro do grupo que estava espalhado pelo motel, ao contrário de apenas salvar Doug/Carley e Ben de um lado e depois salvar Katjaa, Clementine e Duck do outro. *Jolene iria reaparecer por meio de um flashback, mas isto foi retirado por razões desconhecidas. Suas falas se encontram em clipes de áudio, onde se ouvem seus gritos por ajuda, provavelmente sobre o estupro (já que ela evidencia isto no vídeo que ela gravou. *Ben iria falar sobre sua família no trem, mas este diálogo foi retirado do episódio e adicionado em No Time Left. *De acordo com arquivos de áudio não utilizados, haveria outra opção de matar Duck a não ser atirando nele.